Children of the Darkside
by MikesFilm
Summary: The story of a cunning struggle between a young male, rebel alliance soldier. And a young female, Imperial assassin, determined to kill the enemy of her master, Lord Darth Vader.
1. Beginning Crawl Text

It is shortly after the destruction of the Rebel alliance base on Hoth. Most of the rebel transporters already escaped the planet, but there are still rebel troops left on the surface.

Last Rebel units try to escape from advancing Imperial troops. The young rebel soldier **_Jason Rico_** is trapped in a valley.

He is trying to escape on a TaunTaun, but a death squad of the empire is following his path and is approaching rapidly.

The squad is led by the female forceuser and assassin, with the codename _"Siera"._


	2. Haunted

_**Jason Rico**_ tried to escape from the Imperial troops. His _TaunTaun_ was very weak and he decided to take cover, behind a hill.

_Rico_ set his _TaunTaun_ free and burried himself into the Snow. He watched how the imperial squad arrived at the hill, with their speeders. The _TaunTaun_ moaned in panic.

The Imperials took their _blasters_ and shot the TaunTaun dead, without hesitation.

_Rico_ grabbed his own _blaster_, and whispered panicked "Come on, you scum. Let us settle this.".

The squad had not noticed him yet.

The Imperial squad consisted of two _shadow troopers_ and a _female force user. _She was dressed in _black combat gear_. Her Lightsaber was made of _silver_ and had artfully aranged _Sith runes_.

_Rico_ watched them carefully behind his cover. He aimed at the _female assassin_, the leader of the squad.

The _female assassin_ looked down at the dead _TaunTaun_. She had her uncovered back, aiming at _Rico_.

_Rico_ aimed at her back with his blaster. Waiting for a false move of the imperials.

The _female assassin_ turned her head to Rico´s position. It seemed she had noticed _Rico´s_ _presence_ through the force.

Immediatly the rebel soldier _**Jason Rico**_ burried his head down into the snow.

_"Damn?!"_ was his next thought. He feared that he maybe was detected.

_Rico_ waited a few seconds and lifted his head again. Slowly. He noticed that the female assassin was gone, and only the two shadow troopers were left at his sight.

___Rico _asked himself "Where is she!?".

_Rico_ noticed how the remaining two shadow troopers begun to search for informations in the bags, his dead TaunTaun was carrying.

"You won´t get that Intelligence!" _Rico_ whispered determined and jumped out of his cover. He opened fire immediatly.

The first trooper looked surprised, when the incoming blaster bolt, struck him down. The second trooper managed to fire his blaster in retaliation.

But**_ Jason Rico_** jumped aside and shot again with his blaster. The second trooper was also hit deadly.

After the shootout, there was a deadly silence, as the smoke of the blasters disappeared.

_Rico_ rose again, from the ground.

He went to his dead TaunTaun. The rebel soldier gave the dead animal a friendly pat on the head, "Poor boy.". Than he unbuckled the bags from the TaunTaun and took them with him.

_Rico_ noticed the speeders of the imperials. He asked himself where the female squad leader disappeared. Her speeder was still on the scene.

"Damn it!?" _Rico_ shouted panicked and threw away the bags, he was carrying. He understood, that she had set a trap for him.

_Rico_ grabbed his blaster and looked around stressed.

He noticed a movement behind a hill and opened fire into that direction, he shouted "Die, imperial scum!".

He did not stop firing, for a few seconds.

Than he stopped.

He was out of breath, as his blaster still smoked. The air in his lungs was icecold and a snowstorm limited his sight.

_Rico_ heared a female voice behind him, "I am here, rebel scum.".

The rebel soldier was surprised and tried to move his blaster, into the direction behind him. But the **_female imperial assassin_** kicked away his blaster, out of his hands.

With her next kick, she aimed at _Rico´s_ stomach and the soldier fell on his back.

"Stand up!" the _female imperial assassin_ shouted angry. She had a _black helmet_ with a voice changer. Her voice sounded _robotic and furious_.

_Rico_ tried to grab his blaster from the ground, but the assassin gave him another kick into the stomach.

The rebel soldier remembered his fighting training and used a footsweep against the imperial assassin.

The _female imperial_ _assassin_ fell on her back and _Rico_ jumped up from the ground. He leaped himself upon her and tried to hold her arms down to the ground. _Rico_ tried to subdue her, as his _female enemy_ desperatly tried to reach her _silver Lightsaber_ from her belt.

_Rico_ shouted, "Give up, imperial scum!".

In the struggle, the _imperial assassin_ lost her helmet, which covered her eyes with sunglasses.

The rebel soldier was stunned for a second, at this sight.

**_Jason Rico_** looked in her magenta colored, angry eyes.

The next moment, _Rico_ felt a force grabing his neck. He tried to push away her hands, but it was not her hands. She used the force to choke him into submission.

_Rico_ desperatly tried to breath and cringed on the ground.

_The imperial assassin_ rose again from the ground and pushed _Rico_ down with her foot into the snow. She looked furious at the rebel and took her silver Lightsaber from her belt. Slowly. She enjoyed her victory.

She activated her Lightsaber, a _crimson colored blade_ appeared with a _fearsome sound_.

The female looked full of hatred and pointed her Lightsaber blade at _Rico´s_ neck, "And now you will die, rebel scum."

_Rico_ shouted in despair, "Wait, please!"

The assassin faltered, because of his desperate tone of voice.

Jason noticed that and tried to save his own life, "I have..i mean i can work. Work for the empire!"

She looked wary, "What for, does my Master need, such a _slimo_ like you?!". She looked _disgusted from this traitor_.

**_Jason_** swallowed. He thought stressed to invent a good fairytale, as the female imperial assassin waited for a good answer of him. He noticed that she was not a human, but a hybrid between Human and togruta.

_Rico_ claimed, "I am a general of the rebel alliance!"

The assassin looked at _Rico´s_ rebel insignia on his uniform, "Don´t lie, you rebel worm. Your uniform shows me, that you are a simple soldier!"

"No! I was on a secret mission. They gave me this uniform for my cover!"

The young imperial female looked stressed, "My inner voice tells me, that i should kill you now."

_Jason_ lowered his head. He thought, that it was over and that he would die now.

"But i dont want to disapoint my master. So i will bring you to him." She took away her deadly Lightsaber blade from his neck.

_Jason_ lifted his head again. He nearly smiled, full of relief.

"Don´t be satisfied so easily, with yourself. If you have lied to me. You will regret it. That is a promise." the young assassin looked determined.

"Stand up now!" she ordered to her captive.

_Jason_ rose again from the ground. He lifted his hands over his head and surrendered to the empire.

His _female warden_ pushed him towards her speeder. She threatened him with her Weapon and took a pair of handcuffs from her speeders kit.

_Jason Rico_ was than handcuffed and the female imperial assassin transported him to the conquered rebel alliance base on hoth. The former rebel base was destroyed.

"Lord Vader will not be patiently, like i am. You better be cooperative." the assassin threatened her captive.

_Rico_ swallowed again, as he heared Vader´s Name. He nearly fell from the speeder.

"Hold on!" the assassin shouted impatient. She drove the speeder boldly. Jason grabbed her waist.

The imperial female looked across her shoulder to Jason, "If you try any dirty trick, i will kill you instantly!"

Jason nodded submissive.


	3. Renegade

**_The female assassin_** and her captive **_Jason Rico_** entered the destroyed rebel base on hoth. Imperial troops had captured the last rebel troops and collected them into the hangar of the base. All the wounded rebels were forced on their knees, with their hands above their heads. Many Stormtroopers pointed their blasters, at their captives.

_The assassin_ pushed _Rico_ on his knees and ordered to a Stormtrooper, "Trooper, put this rebel scum to his comrades, i must inform Lord Vader."

The assassin than went to her spaceship.

"Yes, Sir!" the trooper answered and forced _Rico_ to join the other captives, in the middle of the hangar.

"Don´t push me, you brainless lackey!" _Rico_ shouted angry. The trooper gave him a hard hit on the back of his head, "Shut up, rebel scum! Get down!"

_Rico_ joined his comrades. Some rebel officers was also captured beside the soldiers, which were left behind to defend the last escaping rebel transporters.

One of the officers remembered _Rico´s_ face, "How was your name, soldier?"

"My name is Jason Rico, Sir."

"How did they capture you?" the officer asked wary. He understood that _Rico_ was maybe a deserter.

_Rico_ did not answer.

"I understand." the officer said disapointed.

"No, i don´t think so, Sir!" Rico answered angry.

The officer looked at him surprised.

"Shut up, you two!" one of the imperial troopers shouted.

_Rico_ remained silent and looked after the _female imperial assassin_. She walked away to her imperial spaceship, the size of a Lambda class shuttle, but _Rico_ did not know the shipmodel.

He looked after her, at a distance of maybe 50 feet.

The assassin seemed to talk to a female imperial officer, who came out of the spaceship.

Than Rico noticed a masked giant with black cloak, entering the spaceship hangar from the right of his view.

It was **_Darth Vader_**. _Rico_ knew him from hologramms.

An icecold shiver went down _Rico´s_ spine. He had heared terrible stories, about Vader killing rebels brutaly.

_Rico_ noticed how the assassin went down on her knee respectfully, as her Master arrived.

The female Pilot of the ship saluted to _Vader_, seemed to be also highly motivated.

_Rico_ saw how _Vader_ gave order to the pilot, to leave him alone with his apprentice. The assassin rose again from her knee.

Vader and his assassin seemed to talk about something. The assassin pointed at Rico with her finger and seemed to tell the dark lord, about her distrust of Rico´s story.

Vader looked at Rico´s eyes and the rebel soldier lowered his head panicked.

A few seconds later, _Rico_ lifted his head again and noticed that Vader had left his sight.

_Jason_ looked around stressed. But he could not see the Sith lord anymore.

The assassin talked to a storm trooper. Pointed her finger again, at Rico.

_Jason_ swallowed.

The trooper went to Rico and pointed his blasterrifle at the rebel.

"Stand up, scum!" the trooper shouted. _Rico_ did that.

"**_Agent Siera_** wants to talk to you. Move!" he pushed _Rico_ towards the imperial spaceship.

The rebel officer who had talked to _Rico_ shouted, "Jason, don´t tell them anything! Do you understand, soldier?!"

_Rico_ had his hands above his head, as the trooper pushed him towards the waiting _imperial assassin called Agent Siera_.

Rico was nervous, as he looked at the face of the imperial assassin. He was still handcuffed. The trooper pushed his blaster into Rico´s back.

Both arrived at the spaceship and the so called _Agent Siera_.

"My Master ordered me, to bring you to Coruscant, for further interrogation." said _Agent Siera _emotionless to her captive _Rico_.

Again, _Rico_ looked into her exotic magenta colored eyes. He did not know, what to answer.

_Agent Siera_ nodded to the trooper, "I will take over the captive now!" and stepped up the automatic entrance platform, of her imperial spaceship.

_Rico_ looked back at his rebel comrades, "What´s with my friends?" he asked concerned.

_Agent Siera_ looked back at him, with a pitifull and amused facial expression. "You may join their death, if you wish?!" she shook her head, nearly laughing.

_Jason_ looked at her face. He understood that he had no choice. _Rico_ faltered to step up to the entrance platform. The stormtrooper behind him already grabbed his blasterrifle, to kill the rebel for a possible wrong move.

"You want to live, or not!?" _Agent Siera_ asked impatiently. She seemed to not understand, what he was waiting for. "What is your problem, rebel? They will die anyway!"

Finaly _Rico_ nodded. He wanted to live another day.

Suddenly, he did find himself on the entrance platform. _Jason_ wondered, because he did not remember how he had stepped upon the platform.

The _imperial assassin Siera_ looked astute "A wise decision, mister rebel.". Than she pushed the button, to lift the entrance platform into the ship.

_Rico_ looked at the face of the rebel officer, who had ordered him to not cooperate with the imperials. "Traitor!" did _Rico_ read from the lips of the officer. Than the platform was closed and he was inside the imperial spaceship, together with the imperial assassin.

"Move now!" she ordered and grabbed at her Lightsaber.

_Rico_ went into a prison cell, onboard of the spaceship. And _Agent Siera_ activated a lasergate behind him.

"You will eat, when we have arrived at my Master´s base on Coruscant. You understand?"

_Jason_ nodded submissive and sat down on the ground of the prison cell. She left him behind and entered the cockpit of her spaceship.

_Rico_ listened how the engines of the imperial ship started and the repulsors lifted the ship up, from the ground.

In the next moment he heared many blastershots, fired from the imperial stormtroopers, in the captured rebel base hangar. _Jason_ understood, that they were killing his former rebel comrades now.

_Rico_ was about to cry, but he did not. He just had strange thoughts, about that _Agent Siera_.

_"I must invent a very good story, for Vader."_ _Rico_ thought stressed, about a believable story. He knew that he had to fool, the highly manipulative and sly _Sith Lord_.


	4. Imperial base

**Jason Rico** woke up, from the landing noise of the ship. He had taken a short nap, with some strange dreams. He maybe had a good story, to fool Vader.

"May the force help me." he whispered stressed.

Jason rose from the ground of the prison cell and combed back his brown hair, with his hands.

He noticed how the Assassin came back from the Cockpit of her spaceship, as her Pilots landed the ship.

Rico looked again into the purpure colored eyes, of **Agent Siera**. She looked back at him, into the Prison cell. She seemed to be surprised, of his deep look into her eyes.

"What are you looking at, rebel scum!?" she asked upset.

"Nothing." lowered Jason his Head, placid.

Agent Siera shook her Head, slightly wondering. Wary. And opened the prison cell.

The lasergate was deactivated and both stand there, a few seconds in silence.

"If you promise me, that you will stay cooperative. I could take off your handcuffs?!" Siera offered.

Jason looked surprised. Nearly smiled.

She looked stressed away from Rico´s Face. The Imperial Agent seemed to wondering, about her own words.

Jason noticed some blush in her face.

All of a sudden, the Assassin seemed to be very uncomfortable with Rico´s obtrusive behaviour.

"Yes or no!?" she asked impatiently. Grabbed at her Lightsaber, "Don´t try any trick, rebel scum!"

Rico looked excusing. "Yes! Please take off my Handcuffs and i will be cooperative." he said in a gently tone of voice.

Agent Siera took a deep breath and opened his handcuffs. Still wary.

"If you try to escape, i will strike you down without hesitation." she said with a calm voice, as she opened his handcuffs.

Jason swallowed, "I understand.". He nodded without any illusions, as he grabbed after his hurting wrist.

"Very Good." she nodded back and pulled him by his arm, towards the exit platform. Harshly.

Jason tried to take a look into the cockpit, as they passed by. He noticed two Pilots. A female and a male imperial officer.

"Move!" Siera pulled him with her, upon the platform. It seemed she was uneasy with her decision and now she tried to show him, that she was in charge of Life and death for him.

Jason sighed, as she activated the platform to lower it. The mechanism lowered the platform out of the ship, with an electrical voice.

"Come with me!" she ordered in a harsh voice and stepped off, from the platform.

Jason looked around and noticed, that they were in a huge spaceship hangar, inside of a gigantic building. Imperial base on Coruscant. He noticed the sunset, through the huge open gate of the hangar. Imperial troops and technicians were working and training in the hangar.

Rico stepped off from the platform and followed his female warden.

Both left the hangar and entered a long imperial hallway, with illuminated Insignia all over the concrete walls.

She walked before him. Both were alone in the long hallway, as they walked through it.

He wondered how selfasure she was. The possibility of an escape, came to his mind.

"Don´t even think about an escape." she said suddenly.

Jason looked surprised at her, as she looked across the shoulder to him, "I have already killed 49 of your kind. If you wish, you can be number 50?!"

Rico shook his head, amazed. He wondered how she knew his thoughts. He had heared strange stories about **_the force_**, from **Luke Skywalker**.

She looked mischievous and opened an elevator door.

Both entered the elevator and she pushed the buttons. Jason felt how the elevator lowered them rapidly, deep down into the Imperial base.

A few seconds passed, until they reached the deepest point of the base. Jason looked at her, cautious.

She seemed cold and hard. Rico wondered. He did not understand, why she acted like that.

"I am sorry, if i have upset you." Rico said suddenly.

"Spare me that, you worm." she answered unimpressed. She did not look at him and sounded revengefully, "I know your kind. You are just disgusting scum, waiting for advantage."

Rico looked surprised of her revengefully voice. Than he remembered, how he had pushed her arms down, in their struggle at hoth. Like a thug.

Jason looked around in the elevator. He avoided to feel guiltiness. Finally, she was _just another brutal imperial_, like all those brainless troopers.

They left the elevator speachless and entered the prison block of the Fortress.

Two stormtroopers, took over Jason Rico. The former rebel soldier, felt a slightly despair, growing in his heart.

Rico looked again at Siera´s face. He saw, how she noticed his helpless look.

"Don´t worry. We will not torture you, when it is not necessary. Even if you are just a lousy criminal." she nearly grinned gleeful, at his helpless face.

Jason noticed some satisfaction in her eyes.

Rico looked annoyed at the ground, as the troopers grabbed his arms. To bring him to his prison cell.

"Move, scum!" one of the imperial troopers said and both pulled him through the hallway, towards his prison cell.

Jason noticed how Siera still looked after him, as he looked across his shoulder.

Her face seemed, to show a kind of interest in him. "Be cooperative, mister rebel!" she shouted after him. With a nearly caring voice.

Jason wondered about her behaviour, as he looked again before him. To not fall upon his own feet.

He nearly did fall upon his own feet. "Watch out, rebel scum!" the trooper at his right side said.

Jason nodded. Than he looked back again to the assassin, but she had already left the prison block.

Jason sighed.

"Don´t dawdle, scum!" one of the troopers shouted and grabbed his arm more harshly.

Rico tried to defend himself, but they threw him into his Prison cell. Brutaly.

Jason fell on the floor of his cell. On his face. He looked back at his needler, revengefully.

"What?!" the trooper asked challenging. His comrade nearly laughed.

Jason rose from the ground, carefully. He took off his jacket and prooved his hurting nose for blood.

"That´s your food for today!" one of the troopers said teasingly, as they chucked a meal tray with a disgusting grey pulp infront of him. On the floor of his prison cell.

Jason looked challenged at the troopers. But he said nothing.

The men were surprised, why he did not answer anything.

Rebelliously, Rico chucked his jacket on the floor of his cell. And sat down. He closed his eyes and folded his arms. Defiant.

"Stupid, rebel. Maybe he swallowed his tung." one of the troopers said waiving and they left him alone in his cell.

The door was closed.

Rico opened his brown eyes again and looked around in the small prison cell. The white light from the ceiling, did hurt his eyes.

After a while, he took the meal tray with the grey pulp from the ground and ate it with his hands. It was a disgusting taste and he nearly puked.

The pulp was finished and he threw away the meal tray, into the corner of his prison cell.

Jason laid himself on the ground and used his jacket as a pillow. He closed his eyes, to avoid the white light from the ceiling.

Rico tried to understand the strange behaviour of Agent Siera and what she was truly thinking of him.


	5. Interrogation

A couple of days later.

**Jason Rico** was still in his prison cell. The bright white light from the ceiling of his cell, gave him a bad headache.

The door of his prison cell was opened. Two storm troopers entered his cell. They looked like they were in a hurry.

"Stand up!" they shouted rigid. Both pulled him on his Arms, onto his feet. Aggressively.

Rico was too weak to defend himself. And they pulled him out of his prison cell.

The two troopers dragged him through the hallway, into an Elevator. The elevator moved and lifted them rapidly, into the highest levels of the imperial building.

Rico was forced into a room without a window. Again an artificial, bright light from the ceiling, blinded his eyes. The former rebel noticed a droid for interrogation and a camera at the corner of the wall.

The troopers forced him to sit down on a chair. They strapped his arms to the chair.

"Let me free!" Rico shouted desperatly.

"Please, identify yourself?" the interrogation droid became active, with his mechanical voice. It was a 2 meters tall machine, with wheels and robotic arms. There was torture tools mounted on the arms. The droid had no face. Just a little head, with a red visual receptor on it.

"My name is Jason Rico" the former rebel answered. "I want to cooperate."

The droid gave him an electroshock with one of his arms.

Rico screamed painfully.

"That is a wrong answer. Please, only answer to the questions, which i am asking." the droid said with a calm and emotionless voice.

"But, i did?!" Rico said desperate. The droid gave him another electroshock.

"Don´t be aggressive. Cooperate." the droid said calm.

Jason breathed hard. The sweat came down from his forehead and dripped from his nose. He just nodded desperatly.

"Please, identify yourself?"

"I am General Jason Rico, of the rebel alliance. Stationed on Hoth. My ID Number is 1811" Rico answered.

"What was your mission on the planet Hoth?"

"I was ordered to bring secret intelligence, to the rebel alliance high command."

"What kind of secret intelligence?"

"Construction blueprints of the Executor."

The droid stopped the interrogation. _The Executor_ was Lord Vader´s flagship.

Jason looked concerned.

"From where did the rebel alliance, get these information?" the droid asked and continued the interrogation.

"They have a spy in the highest ranks of the Empire." Jason answered stressed.

The droid needed a few seconds for his calculations and an answer.

"My processor decides, that you are lying. It is impossible for the poorly equipped rebels, to infiltrate the highest ranks of our Empire."

"How do they get the blueprints of the death star than?!" Rico said astute.

The droid faltered infront of Rico´s Logic.

"The rebels have a mole, inside of Vader´s inner circle." added Jason, to his claim.

"Who is it? Tell me the name, instantly!" the droid threatened Rico, with another electroshock.

"They did not tell me the true identity. But i can help Lord Vader, to find that mole." pulled Rico his head back, from the robotic arm.

The droid calculated again, "You are clearly lying. You don´t have any information!"

Jason looked panicked, how the droid activated his electroshock arm. He closed his eyes, as the droid neared his arm to Rico´s left Eye.

"Stop!" a voice shouted from the speaker, next to the camera on the wall.

The droid stopped and remained silent.

"Bring the captive, to my room." the voice ordered.

Rico remembered that voice. It was the voice of **Agent Siera**. He took a relieved breath.

The two storm troopers grabbed him. And escorted him to the room, next to the interrogation room.

They pushed him down on his knees.

Jason looked up and saw how Agent Siera sat on a desk. Behind her was a huge panorama window. She looked into her computer monitor, not at him.

"Let us alone." she ordered to the troopers. They left her office.

Jason rose from the floor. "You lied to me!" he accused Agent Siera.

Siera looked at him, "What do you mean, funny rebel?"

"You said, you would not torture me, if i am cooperative?!"

"I was sitting here. Did i even touch you!?" she looked astute and Jason noticed an evil grin in her face.

"Mean bitch." Jason whispered angry.

"What did you say!?" she looked uncertain, about his exact words.

Rico did not answer.

Agent Siera rose from her seat and walked to him. "Calling me names?! You must be the dumbest rebel, i have ever met."

"I did´nt say anything." Jason shrugged unimpressed, with his shoulders.

She walked around him and noticed his bad smell, "Eww. Your lies stink, exactly like your clothes."

Jason looked at the shiny floor. He could see his mirror image and his untidy look. He needed a shave and a bath.

"You are treating your captives like slaves. Your empire will fail!" he said angry to his imperial female warden.

Agent Siera looked impressed in his eyes. "I like people with attitude."

"Who cares, what you like?!" Jason answered miffed.

Agent Siera looked surprised. Nearly offended.

Jason noticed how her pleased look, turned into an icecold look, once again.

"What ever." she answered with a lackluster voice and went back to her desk.

She pointed at her computer terminal. "My databank shows me, that you are not listed as a general in the rebel alliance. Why is that so?" she asked canny.

"They erased my personel data, to gave me full cover." Rico answered smart.

Siera looked wary. She turned to the window of her office and looked into the sunrise.

She breathed thoughtfull. "I don´t believe you." she said calm. Challenging.

"I don´t care if you believe me or not." Jason said with a determined voice.

Rico noticed how Agent Siera was silent.

"I will not cooperate anymore, if you don´t stop threatening me!" he added.

Siera looked accross her shoulder, to him. "I think you will cooperate." she said with an estimating voice.

Jason looked carefully, as she pushed a button on her desk.

Darth Vader apeared in a hologramm.

"Master. I have the defector here. I think he is a liar and that we should kill him, immediatly."

Jason looked shocked into the hologramm of Vader.

Siera looked astute, as Vader answered, "Make a test with a lie detector. We must be sure that he has no value for us, before we kill him." said Vader.

"Yes, my Lord." Siera answered. And the transmission ended.

Jason looked at Agent Siera´s face. He saw how she smiled sly at his exhausted look.

"You see. There is no other choice for you, beside cooperating. We can kill you anytime. I am your master now!" Agent Siera said determined and looked in his eyes. Intimidating. She was slightly shorter than Jason Rico. But she had combat boots with high heels.

Jason could not answer anything. He felt exhausted and powerless. Nearly impotent.

She grinned pitifull. "Now you can take a bath, if you wish. You stink." Siera said and went to her desk again. She looked out of the window.


End file.
